1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rear projection monitor for enlarging and projecting a display image on a liquid crystal display element, a CRT, or the like from the rear surface of a screen and, more particularly, to a mechanism for adjusting the image projection position on the screen.
2. Related Background Art
FIG. 10 shows an example of a conventional rear projection monitor. More specifically, the rear projection monitor is constituted by coupling, at a fitting portion 6, a monitor 5 made up of a reflecting mirror 2 and a screen 3 to a lower case 4 in which a projector 1 incorporating red, green, and blue liquid crystal panels or CRTs to emit color beams via a projection lens, and a power supply unit and a driving unit (neither is shown) are stored. A projection image emitted via the projection lens of the projector 1 is projected on the screen 3 from its rear side to form a color image on its front surface.
In the conventional rear projection monitor, the monitor 5 and the lower case 4 are made up of different components. For this reason, the projection image may not be projected on a correct position on the screen 3 due to the precision of the fitting portion 6 and the component precisions of the monitor 5 and the lower case 4.